


While Hogwarts Sleeps

by EnInkahootz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Harry and Snape meet secretly at night.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	While Hogwarts Sleeps

After the other Gryffindor boys had fallen asleep, their breaths even in the quiet dormitory, Harry wrapped himself in his invisibility cloak and silently made his way to Snape’s quarters. 

They didn’t speak when he arrived, only fell into a hungry kiss, arms wrapping around each other and mouths uniting with relief. They hurriedly undressed and climbed under the covers of Snape’s bed. Harry rolled onto his side, back to Snape, and wrapped Snape’s arm around his torso. He brought Snape’s hand to his lips and kissed it, then hugged Snape’s arm to his chest and made a soft sound of contentment.

Snape prepared Harry’s entrance carefully with lubricated fingers, then clutched Harry’s body and slid his cock smoothly into him. Harry made a breathy, muted moan, and Snape began to slowly rock his hips, pushing himself in and drawing himself out, over and again. He reached around Harry’s pelvis and took Harry’s erection into his hand. Harry panted and quivered as Snape stroked him. 

Soon enough Snape’s hardness pulsed against Harry’s clenching insides and Harry’s hardness pulsed against Snape’s pumping hand, and with love in their hearts they orgasmed as one, Snape pressing his lips to Harry’s bare shoulder.


End file.
